This invention relates to a rotary shelf assembly which includes a rotatable vertical post supporting a plurality of shelves. More particularly, the invention relates to such an assembly which is adapted to be mounted in the corner of a cabinet frame and, to this end, each shelf is circular except for a section having edges which are perpendicular to each other and which, in one angular position of the post, are alined with the sides of the cabinet frame at the corner of the latter. A V-shaped door is secured to these edges so that the door turns with the post and the shelves to present the shelves to an opening in the frame. To support the post for turning, upper and lower bearing elements carried at the ends of the post cooperate with upper and lower bearing members which are vertically alined and are secured to the cabinet frame.
Such assemblies usually are assembled at a factory or a shop and installed in the cabinet in that condition. Accordingly, the assemblies include means to adjust the vertical spacing of the bearing elements to accommodate the vertical spacing of the bearing members in each individual cabinet and to enable the upper and lower edges of the door to be properly adjusted vertically relative to the cabinet frame.
One such adjusting means is disclosed in Benting U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,106. In the Benting arrangement, the lower bearing element is mounted on a slide which is disposed in the lower end portion of the post for endwise movement. The slide is moved down relative to the post by a cam which is disposed within the post and coacts with a cam follower on the slide, the cam being moved along the follower by a manual actuator mounted on and extending radially through the post.